Shameful Acts
by FlameArchanist
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot. Warning there is a reason this is rated R. If you do not like the idea of yaoi then do not read.


Disclaimer: I am unable to own any of this except the story, if you can call it that.  
  
Rating: WARNING! This is rated R for a reason, implied homosexuality and self pleasure.  
  
** Shameful Acts**  
  
Naruto forced himself to keep his eyes away from the boy in the public bath with him. His face was flushed from the steaming water and grew darker as he heard faint splashing. _'I must keep to myself. Don't look over there. Don't think.'  
  
_ His fingers itched to do something. _'I can pull a prank on him. NO! I must keep my distance.'_ Naruto bit his lip with indecision. Mutely running a soapy cloth over himself he furrowed his brow as the ripples he caused crashed into those made by the other boy.  
  
Suddenly the splashing stopped and wet footsteps could be heard retreating into the changing room. _'He didn't even acknowledge that I was with him.'_ Naruto closed his eyes in frustration all pretense of bathing gone. He knew that no one would be rising any time soon to disturb him.  
  
They had just returned from an arduous mission that had reduced them all into filthy specters of human beings. He had been very helpful in this mission and still had flitters of happiness suddenly break over him as he thought of the compliment he had received from his obsession.  
  
_ 'You weren't an annoyance this time.'_ Naruto smiled slightly as his mind supplied him with the voice. _'Well maybe it wasn't the nicest of compliments but it was still one.'_ The blonde sighed as steam caressed his face and caused his hair to go limp.  
  
He rubbed one hand on the back of his neck to loosen one rather persistent ache. Slipping a little farther into the water Naruto leaned his head against his folded towel. The warm liquid lapped at his shoulders pleading for him to relax.  
  
He imagined strong pale hands massaging his shoulders slipping ever so shyly underneath the water towards his lower back. The knots of tension eased away under those skilled fingers. Hands palmed his sides in small circles of comfort shifting up and down in a slow dance.  
  
A soft sigh escaped as the hands made their way ever downward. They kept themselves separated from each other using his thighs as a barrier. Naruto moaned as the hands slid up and down his sensitive upper limbs. His breathe caught as a finger actually made it to the nest of golden curls.  
  
The other hand not wanting to be left behind joined the first and almost forced it onto his erect flesh. Naruto inhaled sharply, licking his dry lips as the first contact was felt. One adventurous hand slid from his member to caress his full testicles.  
  
Naruto would not have been able to open his eyes if his life depended on it. The steam felt like warm breathe against his lined cheek. His eyelids fluttered as the hands became more insistent. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.  
  
Stroking became more frenzied as his love's image floated before his eyes. He felt himself gaining momentum for the finish. A small part of his mind reminded him that he should not do this in a public bath but he was too far gone to stop now. Tension filled his loins and he was about to burst.  
  
It crept slowly upon him, drawing out his pleasure and his torture. Finally paradise was found as his fluid streamed and met the water that felt cold in comparison.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
The name hovered in the air before the passion bitten lips. Naruto took a couple deep breaths before opening his eyes and removing his hands from his organ. Deep shame filtered through him as he tried to scoop out as much of the semen from the water as possible. He dried himself and quickly dressed rushing his recently relaxed muscles to his lonely home.  
  
A/N: Well I had to get some smut out. It seems to be my thing to make a story with a plot, a story of smut, and then a story of despair. Please review to tell me what you think. Whether you do or not I will continue writing until I get kicked off! And if anyone knows a good site that needs authors please e-mail me! I think FFN doesn't like me very much. 


End file.
